


Just One of the Smart Kids

by EpicKiya722



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Proud Dad, DC/Marvel crossover, Developing Friendships, Dick Grayson is the Cool Big Bro, Gen, Humor, Miles Morales Just Wanted Help, Oh Gosh Memes!, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Riri, Shuri is Precious, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Teen geniuses, They're Just too Good for this World, Tim is Precious, Tony Stark is a Cool Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Shuri, Peter, Tim and Riri are total precious nerds. Bruce, T'Challa and Tony are proud of them. And Miles just wanted help with his homework.





	Just One of the Smart Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you this right now, Shuri and Peter having an epic friendship over their love for science, tech and just be total cool smart precious kids is the best thing ever. However! It's even more epic to me to add two more smart teens. Don't worry though, this is just the beginning.
> 
> I'm glad that some of you enjoyed 'Foreign Waters'! I hope you enjoy this one, too!
> 
> Speaking of, my stories in this series will connect.

Friendships don't always start in the most normal of places. Nor do they start over the most normal of things.

Relatively, he was very aware of that the moment he decided to discover the identity of Batman was, his life wouldn't include normal.

Things happen in the strangest ways now.

Even at the galas Bruce Wayne and his family was to attend.

This night, Tim was the only Bat Boy to come with him, the others on patrol. Which meant Tim didn't have a tag along. There wasn't much conversation for him to engage in unless it was by an adult to talk about his family, school or anything else that he honestly cared not to discuss. He was well aware they were trying to get in his good graces because they wanted to get in Bruce Wayne's good graces. Even when he was attending someone else's gala it happens.

That's right. They were at someone else's gala. A... Tony Stark.

He forgotten what it was for, but all he knew that he needed marshmallows, coffee and his laptop. And possibly a Superboy to cuddle with.

"Party isn't your thing, huh?"

Tim had turned from his drink, he refused to say it was apple juice, to see a young girl coming up to his side. She looked about his age, skin of a fluffy espresso shade, dark curls done up in an elegant bun to show the simple silver diamond studs to match her rose gold dress with silver accents.

"No. Not really. I prefer staying up nights with energy drinks and my laptop.", he answered.

"Same. I'm here because I was dragged out my lab."

It was then that Tim knew he was saved, having someone he could relate to here.

"Dragged out my room." He held out his hand, she accepting it and giving it a friendly shake. "Timothy Drake. Or just Tim. I'm here with Bruce Wayne."

"Oh yeah. I know him. Riri Williams. I'm here with Tony Stark, host of this extravaganza."

Her tone was of a playful, carefree nature, yet held a sophisticated streak of maturity.

 It was definite that this was a beginning to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Turns out, Tim knew about Riri weeks before the gala event, reading about her heroics as Ironheart. Intelligent, outstanding girl. An expert techie, MIT student. It made him happy to have met her because for once, there was someone outside his group of friends and family he could relate to. Sometimes, he felt the loop at home or at the base.

So it made him excited to know Bruce wanted him to tag along when Tony Stark requested for the billionaire to show up at the refurbished Stark residence. Dick came along, too. He wanted to keep Tim out of trouble.

As if he had to.

Maybe...

It took hours for them to travel from Gotham to New York, but they still made it within record time. When they arrived, Tim found out that they weren't the only rich family to show. Evidently, he vaguely remembered this family due to a short video call and a missing teammate who returned to them two days later.

The girl Riri introduced was none other than the princess of Wakanda and younger sister to the current king, T'Challa.

"So you're Princess Shuri?", Tim greeted, bowing and shaking her hand after.

"Indeed I am. Timothy Drake, right?", Shuri replied with a warm smile. It was genuine, soft. It eased him.

"Uh huh."

"Shuri here is one of the smartest people I know. Actually, hands down, she probably is the smartest.", Riri admitted, giving Shuri a fist bump.

"It gives me joy for you to say that.", Shuri smirked. She turned back to Tim, one hand going on her hip. "So you're one of Bruce Wayne's sons from what Riri told me."

"His smart one. Third adoptive kid. But sometimes I feel like the oldest from how Dick and Jason behave at times.", Tim sighed, seeing Dick talking to Tony and T'Challa with Bruce. He noticed another show up, going up to Tony briefly and saying something to him. He exchanged a hello at Dick and Bruce with a warm friendly smile. Tony had an arm around him, grinning proudly. He was obviously praising the boy since said teen was blushing furiously and covering his face before taking off. For a brief moment, Tim noticed the King of Wakanda gestured over to Shuri with a few words and a proud smirk.

The boy had came over to them, sighing.

"Riri, he's doing it again.", he voiced, fingers running through his chestnut brown hair. He glanced at Tim with a curious stare before gasping. "Wait! You're Tim, aren't you?"

"Uh huh. Riri has been telling you about me, huh?"

"From what she told me, you're a potential ally in our 'nerd club'.", he answered with a chuckle.

"This is Peter Parker. You may have noticed him in a few tabloids, being the adopted son of Tony and Steve Rogers.", Riri informed.

Tim thought back to any articles he recently read and realized that he recognized Peter, too. "That's right! It's been like half a year now?"

"Yup."

"Peter here could totally relate to you. I'm telling you, Tim. You two could make for being besties.", Riri voiced, hand going on her hip. "Well, all for us."

"Riri, did you seek this opportunity to increase our little group because we're all smart, related to or learning under someone famous and could possible reek havoc when we're all together?", Shuri asked, arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

"You know it."

"And this is why I'm glad that we meet.", Peter admitted, hugging her. "Quick question though, Tim."

The young detective waited for what was to be asked, a little nervous.

"If you were to be sorted in a Hogwarts House which one would you go for?"

That's it?

"Oh, easy. Hufflepuff. I swear I'm a Hufflepuff. Fair play, unlike my brothers. Probably the most patient out of all of us.", Tim answered.

"Yes! Now we have a complete set! Shuri's Slytherin.", Riri added.

Shuri nodded, grinning. "True. Not evil though. I don't get why people expect everyone from Slytherin to be evil."

"I'm Gryffindor.", Peter said, pointing at himself.

"I'm Ravenclaw!"

"This also makes me happy."

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Tim found himself sitting with his newfound friends in Peter's room. Oddly enough, it reminded him of his own room. Messy, yet comfy. 

He wondered if Shuri minded, being a princess and all, but her relaxed posture and bright smile told opposite.

"Geez, I need to clean up my room.", Peter grimaced, picking up a discarded shirt and tossing it in a nearby basket.

"It's not that bad. You should see the lab right now. I just finished tweaking with my rockets about two hours ago. I didn't bother to pick up any of my tools. A sandwich called louder to me.", Riri admitted shamelessly. "It made me forget."

"Food does that to a person. Marshmallows are my weakness.", Tim admitted with a chuckle, spotting a pile of books. Most of them he easily recognized as Sci-Fi and/or he has read before. Maybe later he can encourage a conversation about it later.

"Speaking of food, you all want some?", Riri offered, something telling her they're gonna be dire need of it.

"I could go for some snacks. Tony is definitely gonna be a while with King T'Challa and Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson I bet you he's showing off one of his new suits he recently finished or the redone gym.", Peter said, leading the others out and down the hallway to the elevator to take them two floors down.

Being that it was Stark tech, it took them at least a minute. Shuri commented with Wakandan technology it would have took a couple of seconds.

"Shuri, I'm sure it would.", Riri had chuckled as they came nearby to the kitchen. Coming in, they spotted Miles at the table with paper and a textbook. He looked up and saw them come in, smiling.

"Hey, guys. Shuri, I see you have returned.", he greeted.

"Visit. Stark is showing off to brother again. With some guests. Bruce Wayne and his eldest, Richard Grayson."

Miles glanced at Tim with a friendly grin. "So you must be one of his, right? Or maybe another kid Tony adopted."

Tim shook his head, bangs moving. "No, I'm one of Bruce's. Timothy Drake. Or just Tim."

Miles and Tim exchanged handshakes briefly.

"Have they asked about your Hogwarts House yet?"

"Yup. Hufflepuff."

"Miles here was our Sorting Hat.", Riri said, taking a seat next to him as Peter began to dig through the fridge. "What are you working on, bro?"

"Mathematics and a bit of Engineering homework. I got the math down, but I'm having issues with this one scenario for engineering. Can one of you help me?"

Tim watched as three grins took over his newfound friends. Miles must have noticed, too. He sighed, thumping his head against the table. "Nnnnoooo. I just want help. Not a whole presentation!"

"But Miles! A presentation----"

"No!"

* * *

"He'll have my head when he finds it, but he'll like it, too. Steve's gotten used to my antics.", Tony explained as he, T'Challa, Bruce and Dick boarded the elevator. "He hates it when I spoil him, but he is my husband."

"Clark hates it, too. And we're just dating.", Bruce chuckled.

"But they're low-key married. So much UST over the years.", Dick sighed dramatically. He ignored Bruce's glare at him, laughing.

"You know, Stark, this elevator would move a lot faster if my sister had designed it.", T'Challa smirked, amused at the bewildered look Tony adorned.

"Hey! I like my elevator the way it is!" He paused for a minute. He looked from the corner of his eyes at the king. "Besides, your sister may be able to make an elevator, but my Riri could repair one in seconds."

"Tim could definitely add something to it to make it better. Like a TV.", Bruce praised, Dick nodding behind him.

"A TV sounds like a good idea, Brucie! Peter could build a very impressive TV to put in the elevator from scratch."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sounds like all the kids should have an intervention or something... about elevators.", Dick added once said transportation's doors opened, letting them off. "Speaking of which, I wonder where they went off to."

"Hopefully, safe. And not causing chaos. Shuri has apparently taken a liking to memes recently and has been 'trolling' me and the Dora Milaje.", T'Challa said.

"Peter's a troll king."

"There's not a day that Tim didn't quote a meme or something from whatever fandom he's currently involved in.", Bruce recalled, amused. "Didn't the other day he told Damian...?"

"Bitch, stoooooop.", Dick finished. "Pardon my language."

"It's fine, Richard. Or Dick. Could I call you Dick? No. Sounds so... wrong."

"Everyone calls me Dick, Mr. Stark."

"Hm. Steve would definitely blush. Or maybe not. He's less innocent than he lets on. I would know." Tony clapped his hands once, rubbing them together. "We're getting near the kitchen. Want a beverage of some sort? Snack?"

"I'll take a water.", T'Challa answered.

"Water. Got it. I also have coffee. Lots of coffee. And some cappuccino mix. Anyone want a cappuccino?", Tony offered.

"I'll take one!", Dick decided.

"Just a water for me, Stark.", Bruce chose just they can hear excited chatter in the kitchen.

Coming to, they came to the sight of scattered paper decorated with scribbles and rough blueprints of devices, opened box of cookies, an opened box of pop tarts,  water bottles and their teens. Miles was face planted on the table, seemingly sobbing. Shuri was sitting on the table, holding up a chart and pointing out the details. Peter was casually sipping a water, voicing details and ideas while standing near. Riri was sitting in a chair next to Miles, scribbling down quickly with a half eaten cookie in her mouth. Occasionally, she would mumble something. Then there's Tim who was standing next to the table, eating a pop tart while nodding and too voicing his ideas. He had been to notice the arrived men and cleared his throat to catch his newfound friends' attention.

 Shuri had looked down and jumped off the table, rushing over to her brother and showing him the chart. "Brother, we'll be building our own plane."

"Or an intervention about planes.", Dick laughed.

"Shuri, you don't have to build a plane. We own---"

"We're building our own place and it's going to be better. Tim, Riri, Peter, Miles and I."

"I have nothing to do with this. I just wanted to do my homework.", Miles voiced, lifting his head.

"We finished it!", Peter reminded.

"And I thank you for that, but seriously... why a plane?"

"Because."

"Peter, kid, you do realize I own like five? Just take one and redo it into your own image.", Tony offered, taking two waters of the fridge and passing them to the King and other billionaire.

He turned on the coffee machine to make cappuccinos for him and Dick.

Said older adopted Wayne went over to Tim and hugged him, draping himself over him like a cape. "You're designing a plane, Timmy?"

"Yup!"

"It shall be our clubhouse. We're going to need more members though.", Riri suggested, drumming her fingers on the table. "This is an organization that shall flourish beautifully."

"Ooh! I know some pe--- Jesus!"

Peter had fell back suddenly, luckily catching himself by taking hold of the counter. When he did, all you heard was...

"Mmmmm, whatcha say?"

"Come on, Tim! Really?", he laughed, composing himself again.

Tim shrugged, Dick moving up a bit at the little gesture. "Couldn't help it."

"It would have been a wasted opportunity.", Shuri agreed. She turned back to her brother, who looked highly amused at this point. "So, do I have the authorized permission to conduct this plane/clubhouse with my new... squad?"

"Yes! We are squad!", Peter chuckled.

"I might want to limit your intake of sugar.", Tony mumbled, sipping his cappuccino after handing the first Wayne boy his.

"No! Don't!"

"Will you kids need some equipment? Funding? I'm on board to provide.", Bruce offered. Honestly, having a plane for a get-together spot sounds fun. And seeing Tim enjoy his new company, why not let him have it?

"Aw, Bruce! You'd really let us do this?", Tim asked, batting his lashes.

"I don't see an issue. You don't let me spoil you much, so here's an opportunity."

"Cool dad, you are, Bruce.", Dick sassed.

Miles stood up, gathering his finished homework and neatly placing it in his backpack. "Okay, while you figure out the plane situation, I'll be in my room."

"Miles, you're one of us. Whether you like it or not!", Riri voiced, following him out. Peter, Shuri, and Tim trailed after them as well, adding on with comments and jokes.

Dick laughed again, glancing at his adoptive father. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tim decided to stay here."

Bruce shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Well, we are here for a couple more days."

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow, Mr. Wayne?", T'Challa recalled.

"I decided to extend that our visit. We just got here. Besides, Gotham isn't too far away."

"In that case, I guess Shuri and I can stay a few more days as well.", the king decided.

"Great! I'll have the guest rooms set! Something tells me that Peter and Riri will be reluctant to let Shuri and Tim out their sight.", Tony said. He sipped his cooling cappuccino. "Hm. Good stuff. Anyways, should I call for someone to bring your stuff over?"

"No. I got that covered, St---"

"Tony, Bruce. Tony. You, too, Your Highness!"

"Whatever you say... Stark."

"Come on!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, ever since Riri and Miles had been known to me, those two have been my kids. I just wish Riri was done right the FIRST time.
> 
> During this time of writing this, I had watched MIB (first movie) and realized how many MCU jokes I could make now. You know that one soldier dude who J calls 'Captain America'? His name is Jake Jensen. Chris Evans later plays Cap and a character named Jake Jensen (Losers). And we now have a black Cap. I literally squeaked when I realized it and my sister did the signature "What the hell is wrong with you?"
> 
> More of these precious babies are coming soon. (*^o^*)


End file.
